User talk:Sannse
Hello & Welcome Hey this is "The Black One" I have successfully made you: * an Administrator * a bureaucrat * and granted you rollback rights I was unsure if Wikia Staff automatically had those rights or not so I gave them to you as a bonus if you did. I'm sure that you will most likely unable to help in making new or clearer pages since this is purely my imagination represented on a Wikia. Pages can always do with a little grammar correction here and some spelling corrections there and a little bit of Wikia magic all around (like putting stuff in tables and whatnot). Well, other than that - Welcome to Elitdc wikia. I hope you enjoy here! Oh, and one more thing . . . In case you don't know what this wikia is about yet: This wikia is going to have everything about an idea for a video game I'm going to present to some places to possibly get it made. It also holds all the information about the game that I will then incorporate into a book. The game and book be sort of Halo + Starcraft + DDO + and old childhood game = Elite Dungeon Crafters. --Spartan-097 Black One 15:29, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Hi. Staff have all those rights already (and some extra ones). I removed the rights, because it looks confusing otherwise. I can't help you with building this wiki I'm afraid, I've got lots to do with looking after lots of wikis as staff :) But good luck with your project! -- sannse (help forum | blog) 01:39, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Comprehension Oh, OK. So you're jus tlike here to supervise my progress? OK. Spartan-097 Black One 16:05, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :I was just passing :) no supervision intended -- sannse (help forum | blog) 22:52, July 1, 2010 (UTC) One more thing You see that picture in the backround of my wkia? can I make that one big one? Or does it have to stay in individual ones? Spartan-097 Black One 16:12, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :The best place to get advice on css is on the Central Forum. There should be someone there who can help you get the effect you want -- sannse (help forum | blog) 22:52, July 1, 2010 (UTC) OK, I actually need help now OK, I looked through the Help wiki, but I didn't get anything. You see that pic at top left of screen the one where Ashley and Liam are dueling? Well I'd like to know if I could and how I can change that. Spartan-097 Black One 04:54, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, you can change it by uploading a new image called wiki.png - but it really is better and quicer to get help on the forum I linked above :) It can take a while for me to get back to messages, so I'd rather you go there where you can get fast and great help from other community members -- sannse (help forum | blog) 03:44, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah . . . OK, I tryed them about two weeks ago but got nothing so . . . yeah. Anyway, thanks. I'll try not to bother you any further.